


The Shower Scene-Healer Traid Style

by Stormraven23



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormraven23/pseuds/Stormraven23
Summary: Not long after they are married, Chakotay and Tom are at work and their wife decides to take a hot shower…





	The Shower Scene-Healer Traid Style

The boys were at their jobs on the bridge and the children were in school or daycare as Healer Tamara Chakotay-Paris entered the First Officer quarters and home for the Chakotay-Paris family. After a long leisurely breakfast in the mess hall, she was taking her time to get ready for her own half-shift on the bridge training with Tom at the helm on her piloting skills. It had been a few months since she taken the helm since the attack on her very first shift.

Tamara had time for one of her rare long hot water showers that she was notorious for. She loved a long hot shower and stepping out into a steamy bathroom wrapped in her big fluffy green robe and than fall asleep on the bed. It was her favorite way of unwinding, relaxing and letting the stress of her daily dangerous life fall to the wayside for a few brief moments.

Stripping and throwing her clothes on the floor, Tamara started the hot water and pulled her favorite body wash out of the bottom of the bathroom shelf. Pouring some of the liquid onto her scrubby a light smell of peaches filled the steamy room. Stepping into the hot waterfall, she began to bathe.

************

Humming quietly under his breath, Tom Chakotay-Paris made another slight course correction on the helm of the great starship, Voyager. So far it had been a pretty routine day at the con and he could feel his husband working on his First Officer reports behind him in the command section. Both men were bored and the entire bridge was quiet despite Captain Janeway being in her ready room doing Captain reports and stuff like that.

Tom felt a cozy warmth steal over him as his nipples grew stiff and hard suddenly. Then his uniform was too tight as his groin twitched and his undershirt teased his sensitive nipples sending signals to his hardening cock. Soft silky soap and warm water roamed over his body at will. He tried to jerk his attention back to the helm but his attention had drifted too far in and his wife’s link had opened up all the way and he was helpless before the onslaught of her hot shower masturbation session.

Chakotay knew something was up when he felt a warm cozy feeling stealing over him but he had the ability to block out his wife while his younger husband didn’t. As he glanced up at the blond head in front of him, he noticed that Tom was shifting around in his helm chair and his neck was flushed which only happened most of the time when he was sexually excited.

Seeking inwards into the bounds that linked the triad together, Chakotay found that Tamara was taking a hot shower and having a very hot masturbation session at the same time with the warm soapy water and her hands over her sexy lithe body. No wonder Tom was having a hard time at the helm right now and come to think of it his uniform suddenly seemed to be too tight and confining on his body also. He wanted to move around restlessly knowing that they were stuck on the bridge until lunch time. 

Much to his chagrin, Captain Janeway appeared on the bridge and took her normal seat next to him in the command section of the bridge. She eyed his strained expression and looked like she knew what was going on with his wife then again she knew a lot of things.

“Commander, why don’t you and Tom take the early lunch? I’m not really hungry just yet.” Janeway smiled.

“Thank you, Captain.” Chakotay said gratefully and quickly pulled Tom from the helm as the back up pilot took the conn.

They both hit the turbo lift in record time with straining cocks and lust running through them.

************

Once the lift doors closed, Chakotay pulled the horny blond man into his arms and kissed him senseless. They both shuddered in pleasure as the waves of their wife’s orgasm poured over them causing them to cling to each other to stay standing until the lift reached the proper deck. Neither remembered how they got to their cabin as they started pulling clothes off the mere moment the door slid shut behind them.

Warm steam was wafting out of the bathroom door as they entered the master bedroom and headed straight to their target in the shower. The sultry wet lithe form called to them down to their primal instinct the light smell of peaches and her scent filled their nostrils.

Her red hair was plastered to her back and green eyes were glazed as her fingers worked their magic upon her body and two more sets of hands, one pale and one golden, joined in just in time to help send her over the edge once more.

Both men held their wife as all three rode through the release with her through the bond of their union. Warm wet smooth skin slipped over each other as lips met and hips ground against each other until they knew no longer where one began and the other ended. 

Chakotay claimed her sweet lips first and his hard on rubbed sensuously against her thighs wanting to join with her while Tom hugged them from behind her. Tom helped her up onto Chakotay’s waist as his husband cupped her buttocks and set her firmly on his dick. Tamara felt Tom’s smooth hard cock nestling between her butt cheeks as he held on from behind while helping himself to her neck and shoulders with nibbles, bites and kisses. She wound her arms around Chakotay’s neck to steady herself and not slip off of his pleasure rod.

Spasms of joyous pleasure pulsed through his veins as he filled her body with his own and felt the pleasure of Tom’s hands playing with his male nipples making them ache. Letting go of Tam’s sweet lips, Chakotay reached up and locked lips with Tom while starting to pump an age old rhythm deep into his wife and feeling his husband matched that rhythm by rubbing against Tamara’s soft cheeks while warm water cascaded down over the trio adding to the sensations pounding through them.

Together they rose to the top of the peak and down to the other side as Tamara guided them inside their link and the bodies followed as well. Chakotay released his fluids deep in Tamara while Tom’s flowed in between their bodies in a warm loving gush. Weakened by the power of it, all three sank to the floor of the shower as the sharp edge of the pleasure slowly receded leaving them spent and happy.

Chakotay recovered his strength and started to eyeball Tom’s firm rump that was resting against his hip and his cock started to stand up again hoping that was next. “Are you game, Tommy?”

“Hell, yeah, Tay,” Tom replied as all three stood up and Chakotay grabbed the lotion bottle that was kept on the shower shelf for such emergencies. After preparing his slender husband, Chakotay slowly entered Tom’s tight ass loving the way the muscles hugged and caressed his cock with its velvety heat.

Tamara moved in front of Tom to play and stroke him in all of his hot spots. His sweet lips found hers and they remained in a lip lock while Chakotay pounded away in his ass coming again just a few moments later while Tom came once again as Tamara stroked his cock in rhythm with Chakotay’s pumping action.

************

 

A short while later, the trio hastily and regretfully left the shower got dressed, ate a quick sandwich or two drowning it with coffee while groping and foundling each other as the opportunity came up. When the alarm went off, they made a dash for the turbo lift which resulted in another grope fest until they reached the bridge and it was time to show their professional face. Tamara managed to pinch Chakotay really good on his nice firm rump just as the door finished opening and looked at him with innocent eyes while Tom snorted in amusement. Chakotay gave them both the death glare. 

“I trust you all a pleasant lunch?” Captain Janeway asked as the triad stepped onto the bridge for the afternoon part of the shift.

Three blushing faces and goofy smiles were her only answer as the triad took their places to do their job in helping the great ship Voyager along her journey home.

The End


End file.
